


The Booty Call

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to be cared for; adored…she wanted to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the New England Universe. It's also my 799th Criminal Minds fic.

“This is known in layman’s terms as a booty call.” Nora said as she opened the door and pulled Jason in.

“What is it known as to girls with PhDs?” Jason asked. He closed the door, locked it, and swept her into his arms.

“We call it a booty call too.” she replied when he freed her mouth.

“Nora…”

“Shut up, Jason.” She kissed him again. 

Then she took his hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom. Yes there were some things that they needed to discuss. But doing it at 1:30am would probably be even more awkward than the booty call. In the bedroom, she pulled him close and deeply inhaled the scent of Drakkar Noir.

“You're wet.” Nora smiled. It had been raining off and on all day. Now it fell steadily and would through tomorrow.

“Mmm Peanut,” Jason’s hands moved down from her waist to cup her ass. “I really, really hope you're wet too.”

“Seriously?” she raised her eyebrow.

“What?” he asked, the curious look on his face was adorable.

“Peanut? That’s really going to stick? And the wet line was a little…”

“Nora, are you being difficult on purpose?”

“I think being difficult would've been not opening the front door at all.” she said.

“Whoa, can we back up a little?”

Jason moved out of her arms and took Nora’s hands in his. He’d been gone for two weeks, guest lecturing at Stanford on _The Philosophy of Murder_. It was to coincide with the release of his book of the same title. The first week he was gone was Dartmouth’s spring break. Nora spent the break in Key West with her parents. 

Then she came back to Newberry for a few days of relaxation before returning to the Hanover campus. She’d missed him terribly while he was gone. They talked by phone nearly every night. She wanted to believe that she heard longing in his voice but Nora could never be sure of anything with Jason. He wanted her tonight, that was obvious, but was it just her body.

“What's the matter?” Jason asked. He sat down on the bed and pulled Nora down beside him.

“Nothing,” She shook her head.

“I don’t think that’s true. I've been gone for two weeks. Did something happen when I wasn’t here, Nora?”

“I missed you.” she said, squeezing his hands.

“Me too.” he leaned to kiss her shoulder. “It was really hard not to call every night I was away. I realized midway through the trip that it was the first time I’d traveled for any extended period since we've been together.”

“What did you think about that?”

“I think I'm going to have to pack you up and take you with me from now on.” Jason replied smiling.

“I don’t think I can fit in a suitcase, Gideon.” She replied.

“I’ll get you your own ticket…first class all the way.”

“I'm really glad you're home.” Nora hugged him.

“So am I. Are you sure nothing happened while I was away. You can tell me anything that’s on your mind. How you feel comes first and foremost.”

Nora shook her head. She took his face in her hands, kissing him softly. Then she deepened it. The words were right on the tip of her tongue but she couldn’t say it. She couldn’t say that she loved him and was terrified that he didn’t feel the same. She was a 44 year old woman, how would that make her sound? 

But love made you crazy. It made you foolish, reckless, and sometimes insane. Jason told her that he was fond of her. He told her that a million times. It just wasn’t the same. She wanted it to be but it really wasn’t.

“I got a tan.” She told him. “I read some novels, I had dinner with friends, and my parents say hello. Other than that, nothing happened.”

“I couldn’t wait to get back to you. This isn’t a booty call, Nora. The plane landed at quarter after nine and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. Then I woke and all I wanted to do was hold you. If I made it seem as if something physical was all I was after then I apologize for that. I'm content holding you, smelling your skin, feeling your fingers on my skin. I just want to be with you.”

“OK,” Nora nodded. “You should get undressed, unless you enjoy sleeping in jeans and a tee shirt.”

Jason smiled as he stood and took off his clothes. He watched Nora slip out of her pajama pants and tank top. He knew what this was about. She didn’t just want to be manhandled; fucked. She wanted to be cared for; adored…she wanted to be loved. 

Nora deserved that. She was one of the most fascinating women he’d ever met. Beautiful, brilliant, fun, funny, and caring; Nora Bennett was the complete package. Everyone in Newberry loved her. Everyone at Dartmouth admired her. 

Jason Gideon was in awe of her. He was also in love with her. He knew that but she didn’t. Well maybe she did but it wasn’t quite the same when he never said it. He had no idea what was stopping him. 

He’d only loved twice in his life…both times didn’t end well. One was about to marry someone else and the other was dead. Jason wasn’t sure he could drop these walls again and invite in the heartache. But the prospect of losing Nora because he couldn’t say three little words was a fate he never wanted to befall him. That was something he could actually control.

“This was all I wanted.” Jason said as he sank into the warmth of her blankets and pulled her body close to his. “Tell me what you want, Peanut.”

“For you to stop calling me Peanut.” She couldn’t even get it out without laughing.

“Its not gonna happen.” He kissed her temple. “I mean if you really hate it…”

“I don’t.” Nora shook her head. “Its silly but I can't help but like it. You don’t seem like the nickname type. So when you use it, I smile. You have this way of always making me smile.”

“It’s not a nickname; it’s a term of endearment. It’s like baby, hon, sweet cheeks, or schmoopsie bear.”

“If you ever call me schmoopsie bear Jason, I'm breaking up with you.”

“It’s good to put limits on the table immediately. Schmoopsie bear is out.”

“I love you, Jason Gideon.” She held his face in her hands and looked at him in the dark. 

He was such a beautiful man. Despite some of the issues, Nora was quite happy with him. A part of her wanted to shake off how much she needed to hear those three words back. Another part of her knew that she had to hear them or eventually nothing could make her believe that he actually did.

“I love you too.” he whispered it with his lips against hers before kissing her. There, he said it. It took a lot less effort than Jason thought it would. It was probably one of the easiest things he’d ever said in his life. Words were important to him; he didn’t like to waste them. He surely wasn’t doing that tonight.

“Say it again.” Nora said. She rolled them on the bed so that she was on top of him. The way Jason smiled practically lit the whole room.

“I love you, Nora. I need to say…”

“Shh,” she put her finger on his lips. “Don’t say another word. I think that’s the perfect note to end the night on. Well, the talking portion of the night anyway.”

Jason pulled her into a smoldering kiss, holding onto her hips as he rolled them on the bed again. He loved being on top of her. Every position was magical with Nora and a lot of people thought missionary was boring. But they both enjoyed it. Jason wasn’t quite ready for the main event yet. He started sliding under the covers, kissing every bit of skin he could get his hands on along the way. 

When Nora sighed it nearly drove him mad. The sounds that came from her lips when she was satisfied, the way she whispered his name, it was enough to make any man feel like he could climb a mountain. Jason wanted to hear her scream his name, whimper it, grip the sheets or his shoulders. Making Nora climax was a victory every single time. It wasn’t as if it was difficult…the man was good at what he did. 

But to see her let go, surrender to the feelings, surrender to him; that was amazing. And Jason wanted to taste every drop of her sweetness. Then he let her taste it too. Her kisses were even more passionate after oral sex. They left Jason spent and breathless. That was how it should be.

“Can we talk just a little?” Jason asked as he held her in his arms. Nothing else was needed after sampling what Nora had to offer. He knew he’d want more in the morning, she would too, but after two weeks away what he really wanted was to be close.

“Mmm hmm,” she kissed his chest. “What's on your mind, Doctor?”

“I was thinking about something in California. It was just a hypothetical thing but I kept thinking about it.”

“What?” Nora sat up and looked at him.

“Come back here.”

Nora smiled when Jason pulled her back to him. She sighed, relaxing her body on his and never wanting to leave.

“If we were to cohabitate, whose house would we live in?” Jason asked.

“I’d sell the house and move into yours. It’s bigger so there would be more space for all of our things. I love the grounds; walking around, barbecuing, and spending time outside. And of course…”

“You want to decorate.” Jason finished her thought.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that. Though I've always loved the simplicity of that big old house. It’s very you, Jason…its very Doc Seth.”

“What about Spencer?”

“The house is surely big enough for all three of us. I would never ask him to go; it’s been his home longer than mine. Well, I'm speaking hypothetically of course.”

“What if I wasn’t speaking hypothetically?” he asked. “What if I wanted us to live together? Amongst other things, it could make the booty call conversation obsolete.”

“I enjoyed the booty call conversation.”

“So you don’t like the idea of living together?”

“Of course I do Jason.” Nora replied. “I like the idea of being married a little more.”

“I thought you might.”

“So we’re talking about this?” she asked.

“We’re just having a hypothetical conversation about stuff.”

“You just said stuff. I've known you forever and you’ve never said stuff before.”

“In your presence.” Jason replied. “I've never said stuff in your presence.”

“If it weren't so late I’d call everyone you know and ask them if you’ve ever said stuff in their presence.” Nora laughed when she said it.

“I think its time for sleep, love.” he kissed her forehead. “I might be waking you early in the morning so you’re going to need your strength.”

Nora wouldn’t object to him waking her up for that. She wouldn’t object to being his wife or living in his home. But she wanted things too and it didn’t feel right to give up her wants just to surrender to Jason’s. She knew that he knew that. 

They both knew that the time would come when they were on the same page. Compromises might be made…hell, they might just do something spontaneous and see where they landed. She wanted him, to be with him, and to be his. The rest would work itself out in time, hypothetically and otherwise.

***


End file.
